


New Year

by InnocenceAngel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Feelings, M/M, New Year, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceAngel/pseuds/InnocenceAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Carson ring in the New Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

 

As the clock counted down, Rodney squeezed Carson’s hand.

“A New Year for new beginnings” He said as Carson smiled, listening to the people of Atlantis countdown.

_5…4…3…_

“Carson…” Rodney began, “I…”

_2…_

“I…”

_1_

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” They call yelled out, cheering as those who were with somebody kissed. Even though there were no fireworks, they all had each other.

Carson pulled Rodney close, kissing him as Rodney returned the kiss.

“What were you going to say?” Carson asked as Rodney smiled. 

“I love you”

With that, Carson gave him a grin and kissed him happily.

A New Year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!


End file.
